Warnings made, but never heard
by Logans4ever
Summary: In life there are warnings made, but does anyone really hear them?


**Warnings made but never heard**

**A/N:** I wrote this a long time ago but never got around to posting it. I figured it went well with the VMmissing challenge so here it is. I'm really nervous about this since I've never written a fic like this before. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Caroline watched her daughter flutter excitedly around the bedroom, searching for a necklace.

"Sweetheart, are you sure this is a boy you really want to get involved with?" Caroline asked, concerned.

Caroline had been happy that her daughter seemed to be getting into a serious realtionship, that is until she met the young man in question. He seemed nice enough, he had a charming smile, and knew just what to say, but when Caroline looked into his eyes she saw a ruthlessness that frightened her. Her daughter didn't seem to notice, she was too caught up in the glamour of his fame and wealth.

"Mom! He's sooo cute! Besides, he could do wonders for my career! Did I mention he's really cute?" The 18 year old girl cried happily.

"Only ten or twenty times. Sweetheart, just remember, looks aren't everything. They can be decieving, darling." Her mother warned.

Caroline watched her daughter roll her eyes, knowing that her advice would not be taken.

"Lynn! Don't roll your eyes at me" Her mother chided.

* * *

"My first emmy!" Aaron cheered.

Six months ago no one even knew the name Aaron Echolls but a little science fiction movie, The Doomed Future , had put him on the map.

"May it be the first of many!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"We should get going. Tomorrow's our first day on the new movie." Mathew whispered in his friends ear.

"Sorry but my type of woman just came in." Aaron said eyeing a busty blonde girl.

"The directors gonna be pissed if you come in tired and hung over." His friend warned.

"How in the world can I walk away from that little piece of heaven?"

"Man, blonde pieces of ass are going to be your downfall!" Mathew laughed heartily.

"Ah, but what a way to go!" Aaron replied with a grin.

* * *

A crowd began to gather around the screaming couple. It wasn't an unusual occurrence. Lately that was all they seemed capable of.

"Who the hell is she?" the girl screamed.

"No one! I love you!" the blonde boy laughed.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't fuck anything in a skirt!" the girl cried out before running into the school.

The boy began to walk away followed by a younger lankier boy.

"This sucks! I don't know how she found out. Cheating always complicates things." The tall boy said wisely.

"Then don't cheat." The younger boy laughed as he followed his friend.

"Easier said than done." The blonde boy said, stopping infront of a group of girls. "Hello, ladies. I'm Peter Evans. This is my friend Jake Kane."

* * *

Lilly rolled her eyes at her shouting boyfriend. He had walked in on her flirting with a cute senior from Pan High and he went crazy. It had been totally innocent, well… it would have been if her hands hadn't been down the guys pants.

Still, Logan could be such a drama queen.

"Don't forget who I am! Fuck with an Echolls and you'll regret it. Just remember that!" Logan screamed loudly.

Lilly laughed, delighted in the scene he was making and bounced off in search of her best friend. She had the best gossip for Veronica.

* * *

Sarah walked into the booming party and instantly spotted her best friend stumbling to the keg.

"Haven't you had enough?" Sarah said disapprovingly.

She was trying to be sympathetic for her friend, she really was. It was just so hard sometimes. Dragging her drunk, cursing best friend out of parties had gotten old weeks ago. Everyone let Leanne's behavior slide though because what better way to heal a broken heart than to drink yourself stupid?

"Hell, no! I'll know I've had enough when I can't remember that stupid man!"

"Don't let Jake Kane ruin your life." Sarah said, dragging Leanne away from the keg. "And don't drink so much cause I refuse to clean puke out of my car!"

Sarah cringed as Leanne cursed her to hell. Oh yeah, this had gotten old weeks ago.


End file.
